A New Start: Lion O and Cheetara Tales
by SakuBloss
Summary: A re-write of certain ThunderCat episodes revolving around Lion-O and Cheetara. Part 2 Up
1. Trials

**Author's Note** - So, I've decided that I'm going to _completely_ ignore the colossal mess that the writers of the show have made of Lion-O and Cheetara's relationship, and am going to from now on re-write the episodes the way I believe they should have gone, if Lion-O/Cheetara had been treated better and with more respect. Hope you all enjoy~ =3

* * *

_**Trials of Lion-O**_

* * *

He was gone...

Cheetara's eyes squeezed tightly shut as she tried desperately not to hyperventilate, while sitting huddled in a corner of the cell the minions of Mumm-Ra had locked her and the rest of the ThunderCats in.

WilyKit was gently stroking Cheetara's long mane of hair, while softly telling her over and over again that Lion-O _was_ alive, and that he would here soon to rescue them.

Cheetara heard WilyKit's words and she _desperately_ wanted to believe them but...she had _seen_ Lion-O fall to his death with her own eyes. **No one** could have survived such a fall, and the rocks...oh Jaga, the _rocks_ that had fallen in after Lion-O would _surely_ have crushed him.

Cheetara let out a soft moan of despair, as her mind once again replayed the events that had taken her Lion-O away from her. And he _had_ been 'hers' as she had chosen him over Tygra.

Cheetara could still remember that day when they had driven off Slithe and his lackeys with the help of the Elephants. She had stood looking into Lion-O's beautiful, cerulean-blue eyes as the young King looked back at her with the cutest little grin tugging up the corners of his lips. He'd been so happy and proud of himself and the rest of the ThunderCats, for all they'd accomplished that day and Cheetara hadn't been able to fight against the swell of emotion that had filled her. So, she'd done the only thing she could to release that emotion...she'd leaned forward and claimed Lion-O's lips with her own.

Lion-O's eyes had widened briefly, but then had quickly closed as he leaned eagerly and happily into the kiss, wrapped his strong arms around her back, and pulled her in close to his body.

Cheetara had let out a soft sigh of pleasure, as she _finally_ allowed her mind and body to have what they'd both been craving for so long...Lion-O's love and affection.

But now he was gone...

And with him all the warmth and caring he'd bestowed upon her every single day since they'd been together.

Cheetara's heart ached and clenched in pain, as she leaned her forehead against WilyKit's shoulder, seeking what little comfort she could from the kitten they all considered a little sister.

"I _swear_ to you Cheetara, Lion-O _is_ coming. I just _know_ it. So please...don't cry anymore...Lion-O wouldn't want you to be so sad mourning him when he _is_ alive," WilyKit said in a soft, sad voice as she looked down at the practically shattered Cat in her arms. Cheetara had taken Lion-O's supposed death pretty hard, and WilyKit wanted desperately to make the older female Cat accept that Lion-O had _not_ left her.

In the case of Tygra, he had taken Lion-O and Cheetara getting together pretty hard, and Kit had watched him carefully ever since then to make sure he didn't try anything to break them up. Luckily for him he hadn't tried anything, and in fact he had actually shown some remorse and regret when Lion-O 'died'. Though he'd also quickly inserted himself into the role of 'King' shortly after, and WilyKit did her best to keep the scowl from her face at that thought. It was all thanks to Tygra's 'idea' of being King that they were in this mess.

But Lion-O would get them out. Of this WilyKit was _absolutely_ certain.

A small sniffle had WilyKit looking down into Cheetara's burgundy eyes shimmering with tears, as the older Cat looked up at her with something of desperate trust to _believe_ shining in her eyes.

"But WilyKit how do you know that he's still alive and coming for us? How do you believe so firmly?" Cheetara asked in a voice so small and lost, it almost broke WilyKit's heart to hear it.

"Because my _heart_ tells me he is, Cheetara. And I trust and believe in what my heart says completely," WilyKit answered softly, as she gave Cheetara a small smile.

Cheetara seemed to wrestle with something deep inside herself for a few moments, before a look of total and complete peace came over her face, and she returned Kit's smile with one of her own.

"I believe too," Cheetara said in a voice made soft with wonder, as she sat up a little and straightened her back against the prison wall with resolute determination to trust in Lion-O as firmly as Kit did.

"Well, that's good to hear Cheetara, as I _am_ indeed quite alive," a new, almost-playful voice spoke up from outside the prison force-field, and Cheetara felt her heart leap into her throat at the same time that she leapt to her feet.

"Lion-O...you _are_ alive..." Cheetara murmured in a soft, wondering voice as she began slowly moving towards that handsome, grinning face that she never thought she'd ever get to see in this life again.

"The one and only," Lion-O replied with that same playful grin that Cheetara had always loved to see on his face. Suddenly the force-field was gone, and nothing stood between Cheetara and the Cat who had so completely captured her heart.

"Lion-O!" Cheetara choked out, as she ran towards him and flung herself into his outstretched arms.

Lion-O enfolded Cheetara within his arms, and held her tightly against his body. He'd missed everything about her. He'd missed her scent; the way that her body molded so perfectly against his; the way that she slid her long fingers into his mane, and stroked along the back of his neck.

"Cheetara..." Lion-O breathed out against her ear, as he continued to hold her closely. He was vaguely aware of the other ThunderCats approaching, and he spared some space in his hold on Cheetara to enfold the kittens into a hug. Panthro came up and patted him on the shoulder in pleased welcome. Tygra was the only one who hung back from the happy reunion, but he _did_ bow his head in acknowledgment of Lion-O's return.

It had stung the Tiger when Cheetara had chosen Lion-O over him, and he was still having trouble reconciling the idea of the two of them together. But he was still Lion-O's older brother, and he _was_ happy to see his kid brother alive and back with them. Especially since his brief stint as 'King of the ThunderCats' had ended so badly. It had _finally_ occurred to Tygra, that even when Lion-O's plans seemed crazy and doomed to failure...they _always_ had a way of working out. Tygra wasn't entirely sure _how_ Lion-O always pulled that off, but Tygra was happy now to relinquish the title of King back to him.

"Come on everyone let's get out of here, and get the sword back from Mumm-Ra. I..._we_...don't have much time," Lion-O said softly, as he began leading his ThunderCat family out of the prison cell.

He didn't have much time left...he only had until sunrise to make sure that they were all safe...to make sure that Cheetara was safe...and then he'd have to leave her again...

Lion-O's heart broke at the thought, but he pushed those emotions away, squared his shoulders, and charged forward with the rest of his ThunderCats to take on Mumm-Ra and his minions to win back their freedom.

**~x~x~x~x~x~  
**

Jaga said he could stay...

Jaga said he could stay!

Lion-O jumped into the air with a whoop of joy, ran up to Cheetara, wrapped his arms around her, and twirled her about as she laughed in response to his exuberant action. She tried asking him while still laughing just what Jaga had meant by 'ultimate sacrifice'. But there was only _one_ thing that Lion-O wanted to do right now, and it was _not_ talking about how he'd nearly been separated forever from the woman he loved. He could have 'that' particular conversation later on.

So, instead he slowly stopped spinning Cheetara, gently rested her back onto her feet, while enjoying the slightly-flushed look on her cheeks, and the bright happy look in her eyes. Then he dipped his head down and claimed her lips in a kiss so tender and sweet, Cheetara melted into it and returned it deeply.

WilyKat and Kit howled and clapped at the kiss, while Panthro lightly chuckled at the display. Tygra just let out a disgruntled huff of air, before turning around and looking out over the distant horizon.

After an indeterminate amount of time Lion-O slowly leaned back from their kiss, and reached up to gently stroke the soft hair across Cheetara's cheek. Cheetara leaned into the touch and reached up to tenderly cup Lion-O's face in her hand, as she looked deeply into his shining blue eyes.

"_Please_ never leave me like that again, Lion-O. I don't...I don't think I could survive that kind of pain again," Cheetara said softly, as she stroked her fingers gently against the side of Lion-O's face.

Lion-O looked back into Cheetara's eyes, and saw the now-healing bits of Cheetara's broken heart, and he pulled her back fiercely into his arms.

"I _promise_ you, Cheetara that I will do _everything_ within my power to never leave you like that again. We live a dangerous life now I know, and many things can happen in the future that could separate us again...but if it ever does happen again I _will_ do everything I can to return to you. I promise you," Lion-O whispered fiercely as he peppered soft, tender kisses across her face.

Cheetara clung desperately to Lion-O, and nodded her head at his heartfelt promise. She already knew very well that with the kind of life they all now led, that _any_ of them could be taken away from the others at anytime.

But she held tightly to Lion-O's promise, as with this particular time he _had_ found a way to return to her, and she believed with everything she was that no matter what else may happen in the future, he _would_ always find a way to come back to her.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you thought~ ^.^


	2. The Pit

_**Enter Pumyra**_

* * *

"Dobo, you _can't_ be serious? You can't seriously hold Lion-O captive in this cell! He's our King!" Cheetara cried out, arms spread wide in agitation, as she got right up into the Dog's face to make her point. When Dobo merely stared right back into her eyes, while lightly lifting an eyebrow at her outburst, Cheetara turned her ire on Panthro.

"Panthro, _do_ something! We can't let this happen! Lion-O can _not_ be forced to fight that...that _cat_," Cheetara growled out fiercely, as she stalked towards the large ThunderCat.

Panthro just looked uncomfortably ashamed that he couldn't really do anything to change Lion-O's circumstances. Dobo had just finished telling them all how he'd had to fight for his life, to rise to the top of the slave heap after Panthro had left him behind. After that story, Panthro didn't feel he had the right to stop Dobo's plan.

Tygra didn't really have anything to say either, as he kind of silently agreed with Dobo that Lion-O had to earn his freedom back. His little brother needed to learn that there were consequences to running headlong into situations like this, without thinking things all the way through. Besides, he had enough faith in his little brother that he believed Lion-O could get himself out of this latest mess he'd gotten himself in...as he always managed to.

Cheetara let out another growl, before she turned on her heel and stalked off to find somewhere private to vent.

She was so angry!

_Angry at Dobo for locking Lion-O up._

_Angry at Panthro for not doing more to help free his King._

_And she was **especially** angry at Lion-O for getting himself locked up for 'another' female._

Though Cheetara had to be honest with herself, as she stalked angrily through the Dog's city, she was also a little bit proud of her King as well. Lion-O simply could _not_ leave a fellow Cat behind to a life of slavery, whether it was a male or female Cat. He just wasn't built that way. Lion-O loved his people, and he'd do _anything_ for them...even get himself thrown into prison, and forced to fight to the death against a fellow Cat.

But even if she was a bit proud of him for standing up for this 'Pumyra', it didn't mean she had to be _happy_ about it.

Because she was most _certainly_ **not**.

**~x~x~x~**

_She was going to have to kill her._

As Cheetara watched in horror as Pumyra violently beat Lion-O up, she decided right then and there that she would simply have to tear Pumyra limb from limb.

Only the _very_ firm and restraining grip of Panthro's hand on her shoulder, was keeping her from flying over the edge of the balcony they were all watching the fight from, and jumping down into the Pit and ripping Pumyra a new one for _daring_ to hurt Lion-O.

Luckily for the other female Cat, Lion-O seemed to be talking some sense into her thick skull...though he had taken _way_ too many hits in the process. Cheetara winced in sympathy as she looked down at her Cat holding his side in obvious pain, as he stood off against a wavering Pumyra. All Cheetara wanted to do now was go down there, and comfort and hold her King in her arms.

And somehow..._finally_...the sickening fight was over.

Cheetara wrenched herself free of Panthro's loosened grip, and flew down the stairs that led into the Pit and to Lion-O. She was by his side just as he wavered on his feet and nearly toppled over. She slipped her arm around his waist, and held him close as she helped him walk over to the side of the arena. Pumyra began trailing along behind them offering to help bandage Lion-O up, while simultaneously saying that there were other ThunderCats being held as slaves in a mine not too far away. While the information about the other ThunderCats was highly valuable, Pumyra putting her hands on Lion-O again after the beating she had just given him, was _not_ something that Cheetara was going to allow to happen.

Lion-O for his part was his typical gracious self, as he thanked Pumyra for offering to help bandage him up. Cheetara was more than a little rankled that he actually _thanked_ her after the hell she had just put him through. But Lion-O _did_ make sure to let Pumyra know that he was already in more than capable hands, and that he would _prefer_ if Cheetara helped him with his injuries.

Cheetara couldn't help the slight smirk of satisfaction that came to her face at his words, though she made sure to keep the smile carefully hidden from the other female Cat.

Eventually Pumyra seemed to get the message that her presence wasn't necessarily wanted or needed, and she skulked away to retrieve what precious few belongings she had, now that she was a free Cat able to leave.

Once Pumyra had finally left them alone, Cheetara helped lead Lion-O out of the arena through a narrow, dark tunnel until they came near the outer opening. Then she paused and half-leaned her suddenly trembling body against Lion-O's. Lion-O started in shock as Cheetara clutched her hands tightly into his fur, and buried her face against his neck while taking deep, shuddering breaths. He quickly raised his arms, ignoring the slight twinge of pain that accompanied the move, and wrapped his arms tightly around the now-crying Cheetara.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Lion-O. I _know_ I should be stronger. I shouldn't cry now because you're _alright_. You're here, you're alive, you're safe. But oh Jaga, for a while there I wasn't sure that you _would_ be alright. I wanted to come to your side to help, but I wasn't _allowed_ to," Cheetara practically spat out the word, as she warred with her inner self for being so weak she had allowed herself to be held back, while Lion-O had been beaten before her very eyes. Even though she also _knew_ that if she had jumped down into the Pit to help Lion-O, they probably wouldn't all be allowed to go free now like they were. It just upset _everything_ within her to know that the Cat she loved had been in danger, and she could only stand there and watch in horror without being able to lift a finger to help.

Lion-O leaned his head forward and began lovingly placing soft kisses all over Cheetara's face, as he held her as tightly against his chest as he could. He then pressed his lips against her ear, and began whispering into it with heartfelt conviction.

"Cheetara, you did absolutely _nothing_ wrong. You didn't fail or let me down. The situation was...impossible. Hard and tough decisions had to be made by us all, but we managed to walk away safely. I _know_ you trust in me, Cheetara. You trust in me to always find a way for us to end up back together, no matter _what_ the situation. Remember, I promised you I would _always_ find a way to return to you. Always..." Lion-O whispered as he dipped his head down and captured Cheetara's warm, tear-salted lips with his own.

_The kiss was like coming home...for both of them._


End file.
